


Fingertips to Forever

by AmieWritesFic



Series: From FF.Net [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fix-It, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 11:56:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19945774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmieWritesFic/pseuds/AmieWritesFic
Summary: From ff.net to AO3This is a fix-it series starting from Season 2 "Sexy". Basically how that conversation in Kurt's room should have went, followed by other "fixed" episodes....





	1. How Fingertips Can Be Sexy

"Are you ok?" Blaine walked over to Kurt, who was fixing his hair. "You kept making those weird faces the whole song."

"Those weren't weird faces, those were my sexy faces." Kurt said matter-of-factly.

"It just looked like you were having gas pains or something." Blaine didn't notice the sting his words had on Kurt.

"Great. How are we supposed to get up on the stage at regionals and sell sexy to the judges, when I have as much sex appeal and knowledge as a baby penguin." Kurt said, letting out his frustrations by insulting himself.

"We'll figure something out." Blaine assured. Kurt looked at him, confused. What was Blaine's plan exactly?

The next day had Kurt sitting in his room, at his vanity, with Blaine seated next to him. Blaine's plan to help Kurt was 'Sexy Lessons'. They were both sharing the mirror. "Think of it as what the models do when practicing for a photoshoot." Blaine looked into the mirror and said, "Alright, now give me sensual, but don't make fun of it. Really try." Kurt tried his best to do as Blaine had asked. He squinted his eyes, pouted his lips, and flipped his hair. But he still appeared to be in pain more than anything. "Okay? Now give me, sultry." Kurt repeated his actions while adding a lip bite. Blaine chuckled, "Uhm, Kurt? They're all sort of looking the same."

"That's because the look I am actually doing is 'uncomfortable'! This is pointless Blaine," Kurt said standing up. "I don't know how to be sexy because I don't know the first thing about sex." Kurt was embarrassed by the confession.

"Kurt, you're blushing." Blaine smirked. He thought it was adorable. He always thought it was adorable when Kurt blushed.

"I've tried watching those movies," Kurt continued to blurt out his feelings on the issue, but Blaine was having difficulty getting beyond the fact that Kurt has watched porn. Did he enjoy it? Did he get aroused? Did he touch himself? Blaine scared himself with these thoughts, and even more so with how excited he could feel himself getting. Oblivious to Blaine's inner turmoil, Kurt continued, "But I just get horribly depressed and how they were all kids once and they all had mothers and god, what would their mothers think? And why would you get that tattoo there?"

"Well maybe we should have a conversation about it." Blaine said. He adjusted how he was sitting to hide his current problem. Unfortunately, he realized, he was opening up a forum that could either make it worse or extremely worse. "I'll tell you what I know."

"I don't wanna know the graphic details." Kurt was sure that if he heard Blaine explain anything too sexual, he would get far too deep. It wasn't that he didn't know what sex was, or that he had never been aroused, it just usually only happened while he was asleep, in his dreams. He'd wake up with an erection, and through many forced mental images, he willed it away. It just wasn't something he was ready for. He thinks. "I like romance. That's why I love Broadway musicals, because the touch of the fingertips is as sexy as it gets."

"Kurt?" Blaine stood slowly, hoping his bulge wasn't too obvious, "Can I try something?"

Kurt's throat went dry as Blaine stepped closer to him. "I, uhm, I guess." Blaine reached his right hand forward and grazed Kurt's cheek with just his fingertips. Kurt shivered slightly at the touch. Blaine continued his path along Kurt's jaw and down his neck. Kurt's heart was beating fast, his pulse was racing, his breathing was staggered. "Blaine?" Kurt said in an exhale.

"You said a touch of the fingertips; I'm just showing you how sexy that can be." Blaine stepped closer, their faces only inches apart. He continued to trail his fingers lightly along Kurt's arm. When he reached Kurt's hand, he took it in his. He then lifted his left hand and traced it along Kurt's brow and across his temple. He then leaned face in and to the right. As his fingers grazed the area behind Kurt's ear, Blaine blew cool air along the tendons in Kurt's neck.

"Blaine… please." Kurt's voice was breathy. He couldn't control the blood flow to his pelvis. He wasn't sure what exactly he was asking for. Did he want Blaine to kiss him? To touch him with more conviction? To stop? Well, he knew he did not want Blaine to stop. Almost as if reading Kurt's mind better than he himself could, Blaine used his left hand to cup Kurt's face and pressed their lips together. Kurt's lips parted slightly as he kissed back. Blaine gently trailed his tongue along Kurt's bottom lip. Kurt gasped slightly, allowing Blaine access. They kissed for a moment, and Blaine pulled away slowly.

"Wow." Blaine said, slowly opening his eyes. "Why the hell haven't we been doing that since November?"

Kurt rolled his eyes, "well, as I recall, I mentioned a month ago how I felt about you but then you dec-" Blaine cut him off by grabbing his face again and returning to their kiss. Kurt placed his hands on Blaine's hips, unsure of where else to put them. Blaine walked them back and Kurt's back made contact with his bookcase. Blaine's thigh slipped between Kurt's. He left Kurt's lips and began to kiss along Kurt's neck. When he reached the area where neck meets shoulder, he lightly bit down. Kurt gasped and rolled his hips forward. Blaine felt Kurt, hard, against his leg.

"Kurt, don't freak out, but I want you so bad right now!" Blaine groaned against Kurt's skin. Kurt pulled back with a smile on his face. Blaine saw something different in his eyes, but he couldn't quite figure out what. Kurt started to push them back until Blaine's legs hit the edge of the bed. Blaine instinctively lay down on the mattress. Kurt then maneuvered over him, straddling Blaine's hips. "Damn." Blaine couldn't believe his life right now. Just moments before, he was helping his friend and now he had said friend on his lap, sucking and biting at his neck.

Blaine bucked his hips up against Kurt's, looking for any kind of friction. Kurt let out a shuttering breath as he responded with rolling his hips. Slowly, they set a pace and Blaine felt a tight coiling in his lower abdomen. Kurt started moving faster and his hands gripped roughly at Blaine's sides. "Blaine, I'm so... I'm gonna…"

"Me too! Don't stop." Blaine's hands found their way to Kurt's ass and pressed him down harder. Blaine felt Kurt tense and cry out his name as he came. The sounds Kurt was making sent Blaine over the edge. He came, moaning Kurt's name. Kurt collapsed to Blaine's side, panting heavily.

"I can't believe that just happened." Kurt was incredulous. He never even masturbated before and yet he just came while rutting against Blaine.

Blaine had to confess how he felt about Kurt. "Kurt, I-"

"I think you should leave." Kurt said. Blaine sat up and starred at him. He was about to say something, but Kurt continued. "Blaine, seriously. Can you just go? I don't wanna talk about it, I just want to be alone."

Blaine slowly stood up, ignoring the uncomfortably of his jeans. He had tears in his eyes. "When you want to talk, call me. Please?"

"Bye, Blaine." Kurt watched as Blaine walked out of the room. Once he was alone, he fell to the floor in tears.


	2. Movement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Original Song"

Kurt dreaded going to school on Monday. He had done everything in his power to avoid Blaine. He ignored his calls, refused to read his texts, and even abstained from Facebook. He had never been so embarrassed before. He didn't know what happened? One minute Blaine was saying he wasn't sexy, and the next, he was grinding against him. He honestly must have blacked out. Blaine didn't like him like that, he was just having a typical teenage boy reaction. Wasn't he?

Kurt didn't have much time to collect himself because Blaine was leaning against his locker and he needed this from that locker. Confrontation was unavoidable. "Morning Blaine, excuse me." Kurt tried to weasel around Blaine to get in the locker, but Blaine was leaning on top of the lock. "Blaine, can you please move, I need my History book."

"Kurt we have to talk about the other night." Blaine didn't budge. There's something I should tell you."

"Look Blaine, I don't really want to talk about it. I'd rather pretend it never happened." Kurt finally nudged Blaine away from the lock and was in the process of getting his book. "Besides, I really don't think now is the time nor place for that kind of talk."

"Fine, then have lunch with me in the commons. Its winter, no one will be out there. Please Kurt, it's really important for me to talk to you about this." Blaine pleaded with his eyes.

"Alright, you got me for lunch." And with that, Kurt walked off to his class. Blaine watched Kurt go. He had spent his weekend fighting with himself with his feelings for Kurt. Kurt was beautiful, smart, funny, talented, and kind. Everything Blaine loved in a man, but Kurt was also his best friend. He meant what he said on Valentine's day. He didn't want to ruin his friendship with Kurt, it was too important. But after their 'sexy lesson', Blaine can't help but think of Kurt's eyes, his lips, the sounds he made as he was toppling over the edge. The general attraction Blaine had to Kurt in addition to this new found sexual attraction, Blaine knew for a fact that he had fallen for his best friend. He had fallen hard.

When lunch rolled around, Blaine waited outside for Kurt. He waited. And waited. And waited. By the time the lunch period ended, Blaine was shivering down to his toes. Not from the cold March air, but because he was trying too hard to hold in his tears. Kurt stood him up. It felt like he had been punched in the stomach, slapped in the face, and spat on. How could Kurt do this to him? Then a thought accrued to Blaine. What if something was wrong? What if something happened? He pulled his phone out and texted Kurt.

_Kurt, what happened to meeting for lunch? –B_

No response.

_Kurt, if you're going to be ignoring me, can you give heads up so I don't worry? –B_

No response.

_Kurt! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON? –B_

Blaine's phone rang flashing Kurt's face on the screen.

" _Blaine? Hi. It's Carole, his step-mother. I have his phone. There's been an accident. Ku-"_

ooOOoo

Blaine felt his entire word begin to crash around him. An accident? What if it was bad? He told Kurt he'd be safe at Dalton, he was supposed to protect him. Blaine didn't even respond to Carole before he hung up and found himself in his car driving as quickly as he could without getting in an accident. It wouldn't do Kurt any good if Blaine died in a fiery car crash. When Blaine got to the hospital he burst through the front door. "Hummel, I'm here for Hummel!"

The nurse directed him to the right room and Blaine all but ran down the hallways. When he reached Kurt's room, he took a deep calming breath and walked into the room. He saw Kurt, lying on his side talking calmly to his dad. "Blaine?" Kurt noticed him, "What are you doing here?"

"Carole called from your phone and said you had an accident… why are you on your side?"

Kurt turned bright red and Burt burst into laughter. "I, uhm, kinda slipped on the staircase and fell. I have a bruised pelvis and, uh, a, uhm, broken tailbone."

"You broke your butt?" Blaine couldn't hold in his laughter. Kurt just glared at him. "Sorry, I just can't believe I was so worried over a broken butt!"

Burt stood and patted Blaine on the shoulder, "I'll let you guys talk." Blaine looked at Burt confusedly, did Burt know something about what happened between them.

"No I didn't tell him anything, Blaine." Kurt said reading his mind. Blaine sat in the chair that Burt just vacated. He looked at Kurt for a moment, biting his lip. "Go ahead and laugh Blaine, it's funny ok. I broke my ass!" Kurt and Blaine both laughed.

"Yea, I should have warned you, Dalton stairways are our biggest threat." Blaine tried, and failed, to say with a straight face.

"Well, I was worried about sex for nothing, looks like I won't be using my hip area for a while." Kurt poked fun at his condition.

"Well, that is just too bad." Suddenly the laughter stopped. Kurt's eyes flashed a hint of sadness. "Look Kurt, about the other day…"

"No, it's fine. I get it. Your hormones took over, you hope it didn't change anything, you don't wanna ruin the great friendship we have, so on and so forth." Kurt waved his arms, trying to play it off.

"Kurt, that's not it…I've been putting a lot of thought into this." Blaine took a deep breath and grabbed Kurt's hand in his. "Kurt, there comes a moment, when you say to yourself, 'oh there you are, I've been looking for you forever.' The other day was that moment, for me, about you." Kurt looked up at Blaine. Blaine responded by squeezing Kurt's hand and continuing. "You move me, Kurt." With that, Blaine leaned in and lightly pressed his lips against Kurt's.

"How is this real?" Kurt whispered against Blaine's lips.

"Sorry it took me so long to realize it." Blaine apologized, kissing Kurt again. Neither of the boys saw Burt standing in the doorway, witnessing their entire exchange.


	3. Night of Neglected Concerns

Kurt hobbled into Blaine's house. He was still sore from his fall, but he was determined to get back to normal. And now he had a boyfriend. Blaine was his boyfriend.

"Hey you." Blaine said breathily when Kurt walked into his room. The plan was to watch movies and then work on the homework Kurt had missed. Kurt barely made it past the door before Blaine's lips attached to his. Blaine backed them up against a wall.

"Ow" Kurt whimpered into Blaine's mouth. Blaine jumped back.

"Oh shit! Kurt! I'm so sorry! I almost forgot your broken butt!"

Kurt glared at him, "bruised pelvis, Blaine. You can't break your butt, it's muscle and fat!"

"But it's more fun to say broken butt." Blaine teased.

"See it's moments like this I remember you're younger than me." Kurt smirked as he limped past Blaine and eased himself down to sit on the bed.

"Only by a few months." Blaine wasn't lying. The bullying from his old school caused him to miss a lot of school. When he transferred to Dalton, they made him repeat a year.

"Sit with me." Kurt patted the area next to him. He could always sense when something was a sore subject for Blaine. Blaine gently sat next to Kurt. "So, where were we?"

They kissed lazily. After a while, Kurt needed to lie down, Blaine lay with him. Something about being horizontal turned their PG, Disney appropriate, kissing, into a heated makeout session. Blaine carefully pulled Kurt on top of him. Kurt gently rolled his hips down, ignoring the slight pain. Blaine fisted his hands in the back of Kurt's shirt, giving a small moan. Then, Kurt's phone rang.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Kurt groaned. He slowly rolled off of Blaine and got to his messenger bag. "Hello?… Cedes, I'm kind of busy…. Yes he is… None of your business… Tonight?… I'll ask, but probably….. Ok… Love you….. Bye."

"What did Miss Mercedes want?" Blaine got up and stood behind Kurt. He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and kissed his shoulder.

"The new directions are having a fund raiser for nationals tonight and want us to go."

"Gasp! Fund the competition! Wes would have a heart attack!" Blaine mocked. They lost to the new directions at regionals and Blaine was fine. He had Kurt and that's all that matters. But Kurt missed being part of them. He should be on stage with them raising money, not sitting in the audience.

"So you want to go? Mercedes said a lot of people rsvp'd to go."

"It would be my pleasure!"

A few hours later, they were walking in the doors of McKinley high. "We're really early…" Kurt mumbled.

"Hmm, how about a tour?" Blaine suggested. He went to hold Kurt's hand, but Kurt jerked it away.

"Not here." Kurt darted his eyes around. Blaine simply nodded and put his hands in his pockets. "So first let's start with the math wing." Kurt led them down a hallway.

The tour was winding down, "And that was the Spanish classroom." Kurt said, he was starting to get a flood of all the amazing memories he had at McKinley. "And of course you know the choir room."

"Hey you guys, you better get in the auditorium, the shows about to start." Brittney came down the hallway pushing Artie in his wheelchair.

"It's gonna be a full house y'all, gotta get there early to get a good seat." Artie said as they passed.

"We'll be there in a minute, I'm just showing Blaine around." Kurt replied.

"Thanks for coming and supporting us guys, it's really cool." Artie said before they ducked into the choir room. Kurt looked longingly at the room.

"Aw, you miss them." Blaine sympathized. He knew Kurt wanted to go back, but he worried about his boyfriend's safety. Kurt looked at Blaine, about to respond, but they were interrupted.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" They turned to see David Karofsky walking towards them. "I was pumping iron in the gym and one of the guys said you were out here spreading your fairy dust all over the place."

That was it, Blaine's breaking point. He was so sick of Karofsky and his closeted homosexuality influenced homophobia. "Would you just give it up? You can live whatever lie you want but don't pretend that the three of us don't really know what's going on here."

"You don't know squat butt boy." Karofsky jibbed.

Blaine lurched forward and shoved the large teen. Karofsky moved to retaliate but Santana broke it up. "Hey stop!"

"You're real brave with your fists but you're a coward when it comes to the truth." Kurt said, not regretting his sudden found confidence.

"Truth about what?" Santana looked at Karofsky, then Kurt.

"It's none of your business JLo."

Santana looked at Karofsky again, her face went stone cold and the fiery Latina was back. She spewed off a rant that left Blaine bewildered. He was sure that at one point she said she kept razors in her hair. This was only the third time he had ever seen the girl and each time kind of scared him a little more than the last. Whatever she said, worked. Karofsky stalked back down the hall. Blaine took a beat to collect himself. "We could have handled that."

"It was more fun doing it together." She smiled, a rare sight. Her phone buzzed and then she muttered "Oh crap." And ran to the choir room.

It turns out that no one had shown up to the show except for Blaine, Kurt, and a bunch of hecklers. "I should be up there getting ridiculed with them." Kurt whispered. He thought Blaine didn't hear him, but he did.


	4. Born This Way to the Science Classroom

Kurt and Blaine sat in The Lima Bean with Santana, Tina, and Mercedes. "You haven't asked us anything about our New York trip, is it because it's too painful?" Mercedes asked.

"Yes," Kurt said with underlying sarcasm to his voice, "as a matter of fact. But while the new Directions are preparing to perform at Nationals, the Warblers are preparing to perform at a nursing home in a strip mall next to a National Bank. I'm so proud of you guys."

Tina chuckled, "We miss you so much."

"Yea, isn't there any way you can come back to McKinley?" Mercedes asked.

"I told him I'd be all for it, if it wasn't for Karofsky." Blaine interjected.

Santana, who had been previously zoning out, perked up, "Wait what did you just say?"

"Kurt needs to be safe." Blaine said.

Kurt rolled his eyes, "ok can we please change the subject?"

Santana zoned out again as everyone continued to talk about Nationals and each other's lives. Suddenly she stood, "I've gotta gay, uh I mean, go. I've gotta go." And she was out the door. Blaine smirked knowingly. There may have been a time he questioned his own sexuality, but he still had spot on gaydar. And that gaydar told him everything he needed to know about Santana.

After Santana had left, the group said their goodbyes and headed home. Blaine went to Kurt's house and sat on his boyfriend's bed. "Kurt will you sit down and talk to me about this, you know I don't want you going back there with that monster."

"You know Blaine, I really don't want to sit down, because I'm frustrated. Just because we're dating doesn't mean you get to dictate my life. Regardless of whether or not I want to go back to McKinley, that would be my choice."

"Are you sure you just don't want to sit because your butt is still a little broken?" Blaine said, trying to lighten the mood.

Kurt glared at him for a while before relaxing and crawling into Blaine's lap. "There is nothing wrong with my butt." He teased, kissing Blaine's forehead.

Blaine's hands traveled up Kurt's thighs to his hips and then around to grasp his ass. "Nope, there definitely isn't." He growled before capturing Kurt's lips with his. They kissed feverishly and soon enough, Blaine's hips rolled up unconsciously. Kurt let out a low moan and ground his hips back downwards.

"KURT? YOU HOME?" Burt yelled from downstairs.

Kurt pulled away from Blaine and whined in frustration. "Is it too much to ask for one hour with the house to myself?" he complained, climbing off of Blaine's lap. "Yea, we're upstairs." Kurt yelled back down to his father.

Burt appeared in the doorway a few seconds later. "I guess this means Blaine will be joining us for dinner. It'll be ready in 30." He started to leave before turning back, "And the door stays open! All the way open!"

They were halfway through dinner when the phone rang. Burt went into the family room to answer it. "Hello?... Principal Figgins. What did Finn do?... Oh… I can ask him, but now isn't the best time… Tomorrow? … I don't see why not… alright, see you at 3… goodbye."

Kurt waited until his father sat back down to ask, "What was that about?"

"It appears Principal Figgins wants to arrange a meeting with us about that Karofsky kid. The meeting is tomorrow at 3, but if you don't wanna go, I'll cancel. I mean, Karofsky and his father will be there, so I'll understand if you don't want to go. I honestly don't know why that kid is even allowed in that school!" Burt said and then everyone started talking at once.

"No, absolutely not!" Finn stated, "I don't want that jerk anywhere near Kurt! No one messes with my family! Especially with the crap apology Santana made him do today in Glee."

"Guys…" Kurt said.

"What are that boy's parents teaching him by not letting him be punished? He needs better discipline than that!" Carole chimed in.

"But, guys…" Kurt tried to get their attention.

"I don't trust him, Kurt. I don't think this is a good idea, he's just going to mess with you again." Blaine pleaded and then asked Finn, "Wait, what apology?"

"I want to go." Kurt was ignored.

Finn explained, "He came in spewing this crap about feeling bad and starting an anti-bullying club and then Santana said that she was dating him and it just all makes me sick."

"What? How can they be dating, that doesn't even make sense, Santana is supposed to be Kurt's friend." Carole asked.

"GUYS!" Kurt yelled, banging his fists on the table. Everyone turned to look at him. "I want to go to the meeting."

"Are you sure, buddy? This might be a bad idea." Burt asked.

"Dad, I love Dalton, I do. I've met amazing people there and that's how Blaine and I got together, but it's not where I belong. I miss the New Directions. That was where I discovered and learned to accept myself. I belong there." Kurt turned to Blaine, "I'm sorry, but I want to go back. Please don't be mad."

"Honey, I couldn't be mad at you even if you tried." Blaine smiled softly, "I just don't want you to get hurt anymore."

"I won't be. My dad will be there in the meeting and we Hummels can smell bullshit from a mile away." Kurt said with a wink. "I adore that you worry about me, but you gotta let me do this for myself."

Blaine glanced at Burt, silently pleading with him. "I guess if your dad thinks it's a good idea and will be there the entire time, I can accept this. I'm not happy about it, but I'll do anything to make you happy."

"Good." Kurt turned back to his family, "It's settled. Tomorrow Dad and I will meet with the Karofskys and Figgins. And if all goes well, I can go back to McKinley!"

"You know you talk a big game, but all I'm hearing is talk. And talking isn't gonna keep Kurt safe." But had been listening to Dave, his father, and Principle Figgins for a long time and had yet to feel at ease about Kurt returning to McKinley.

"But the anti-bullying club that David started will." Figgins said matter-of-factly. "The fact is that since the club began enforcing the no bullying rule, we haven't had one incident."

"Yea and if I took all the water our of the ocean it wouldn't be wet anymore." Burt snipped. Everyone was quiet. "They bullying stopped because your top offender stopped."

"Mr. Hummel, can I call you Burt?" Paul Karofsky interjected. Burt nodded. "You remember how understanding I was about this when it all began? I didn't run to David's defense. I believed your son. I believed him because the boy I was seeing wasn't my son. The boy I raised was a cub scout, he was kind, he was a good citizen, and I still don't know what was going through his mind when all this bullying started but I can tell you that the David I am seeing now is my son back again. This is real."

"Do you have any idea the stress your son has put on my family?" Burt's voice rose again. "My son having to leave his friends, my wife and I having to spend money we don't have on private school? It's cause of your son."

The men continued to go back and forth. Kurt and Karofsky sat quietly, each thinking about the fate of this meeting. Mr. Schuster was watching Kurt, gaging his reaction with every moment of dialogue between the adults. "What do you think, Kurt?"

Kurt looked up. It was the first time anyone acknowledged his presence in the room. He took a moment to collect his thoughts and said, "I believe he realizes what he did was wrong."

Burt sighed, "You're only saying that because you want to be back in this school so bad."

"Can Dave and I speak for a moment alone? You can stand right outside." Kurt asked. The adults reluctantly allowed it, and left the room. Burt stood outside the glass doors, trying to read the body language of the boys. He was more than worried for his son.

Finn, rushing from class to see what was going on saw Burt standing outside Figgins' office. "Burt, what's going on?"

"Kurt wanted to speak to Karofsky alone. So obviously, I'm watching them like a hawk." Burt watched as the boys discussed whatever it was they were discussing. "Just keep an eye on your brother for me."

Finn nodded, "One step ahead of you."

By lunch the next day, Kurt was officially back at McKinley High. He was amidst the joyful embraces of his friends when a voice across the courtyard grabbed his attention.

**I walked across an empty land**

**I knew the pathway like the back of my hand**

**I felt the earth beneath my feet**

**Sat by the river and it made me complete**

The crowd separated to show Blaine and the rest of the Warblers in performance formation.

**Oh, simple things, where have you gone?**

**I'm getting old and I need something to rely on**

**So tell me when, you're gonna let me in**

**I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin**

**I came across a fallen tree**

**I felt the branches of it looking at me**

**Is this the place we used to love?**

**Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?**

The Warblers spread around the small courtyard all facing Kurt. McKinley musicians joined in to accompany the usually a capella group.

**Oh, simple things, where have you gone?**

**I'm getting old and I need something to rely on**

**So, tell me when you gonna let me in**

**I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin**

Blaine took over on the piano, playing and singing with all his heart.

**So if you have a minute why don't we go**

**Talk about it somewhere only we know?**

**This could be the end of everything.**

**So why don´t we go, somewhere only we know; somewhere only we know**

**Oh, simple things, where have you gone?**

**I'm getting old and I need something to rely on**

**So, tell me when you gonna let me in**

**I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin**

**So if you have a minute why don´t we go**

**Talk about it somewhere only we know?**

**This could be the end of everything.**

**So why don´t we go, so why don´t we go**

**Hmmm yeahh.**

**This could be the end of everything**

**So why don't we go, somewhere only we know,**

**Somewhere only we know**

**Somewhere only we know**

One by one, each Warbler hugged Kurt goodbye. Blaine was the last one and with their embrace Kurt whispered in his ear, "I'm never going to say goodbye to you."


End file.
